Budapest
by IcyJadeXOXO
Summary: Set months after "Copenhagen". Trying to get by with a little help from her friends, Alex has fled Denmark and is now living in Hungary. And, oh yeah, it's the holiday season and she's just about ready to give birth.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : _**Budapest**_

**Author's Note** : The continuation of my first ficlet, "_**Copenhagen**_". Again, constructive criticisms are welcome, but please don't be too harsh!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the _**original characters**_. That honor belongs to _**Jeff Eastin**_, _**White Collar writers **_and **USA Network**.

**Summary** : _Set months after "__**Copenhagen**__". Trying to get by with a little help from her friends, Alex has fled Denmark and is now living in Hungary. And, oh yeah, it's the holiday season and she's just about ready to give birth._

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

Yet another cold and grey early winter morning in Budapest. It has been months since the Copenhagen job. Alex's leg has healed quite well. Her shoulder, good as new, except for the scar that slice wound had left. As Alex lay in her bed, she thought back on what has happened since Denmark.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK TO MONTHS BEFORE IN COPENHAGEN, DENMARK**..._

_"Alex, please listen to me, dear! You really must let Neal know about this! Something as life-altering as this one shouldn't be kept as a secret!"_ Hale, always the voice of reason.

He had flown immediately to Copenhagen after she made that urgent phone call to him. She knew she could always depend on Hale. She couldn't call Mozzie. She knew that at the end of the day, the only side that Mozzie would ever be on was Neal's and she couldn't risk him telling Neal about her condition.

Hale, on the other hand, was someone she could trust. Hale and his wife Iola had been kind enough to treat her as part of their family since her parents death when she was just a teenager.

"_Don't think that I haven't thought about this long and hard, Hale. Believe me, I have! My child and I have no place in Neal's life at the moment. He has this whole fantasy of __him and Kate living happily ever after, together! As in the just the two of them! I get that!"_ Alex sighed.

In a much calmer tone, _"Look, Hale, this isn't permanent. I just need to get out of Denmark as soon as humanly possible. Start somewhere fresh. Preferably, in a place where I can gather my thoughts and plan my next move without any additional distractions. Maybe, I'll call Neal. Then, again, maybe I won't. I don't know what will happen next! All I know is that I have another person's life to think about now."_ Alex gave a him a reassuring look, _"Listen to me, it'll all be alright. Now, how about getting me out of here!"_ she said with a smile.

* * *

A couple of days after that, Hale was in the seat next to Alex at the airport. She didn't know how Hale did it, but somehow he had managed to convince Dr. Aubrey to release her into his custody.

They sat there, awaiting her next destination. "_Here is your passport and a few pieces of I.D. for your new identity. You are now Anja Gardner. Off to Budapest to live your sister. The folder contains all of Miss Gardner's paper works. Quite a legend I've made, if I may say so myself!"_ Hale said with a proud smile on his face. _"Almost up on par to Mozzie's standards!"_ There's that sheepish grin again.

"_I don't know if a mere thank you will ever be enough, Hale, but thank you!"_ She squeezed his hand. _"And thank you for agreeing to keep this as our secret. I know it's hard for you to choose __sides, but I'm glad to have you on mine!"_ Alex said emotionally.

Hale took her hand and gave it a little kiss, _"Oh, Alex! You know you've always been like a daughter to me. I do wish you well. Just promise me you will call if you need anything. And I mean ANYTHING! Let us know you're okay, because you know Iola worries about you too!"_

_"I will, I promise!" _Alex said with a smile.

Just then, the airport speakers announced _"Malev ungarske Airlines Flight MA 751 fra København til Budapest nu bording på terminal 3._ _Malev Hungarian Airlines Flight MA 751 from Copenhagen to Budapest is now boarding on terminal 3."_

_"Well, they're playing my song."_ Alex said with a chuckle.

Hale stood up and pushed Alex's wheelchair till they were in front of the gate.

_"I can take it from here, sir,"_ one of the airport attendants said to Hale.

Alex looked at Hale and said, _"Give Iola a big hug and a kiss from me when you get home. Tell her I will call as soon as I can."_

Hale gave Alex a hug, _"I'll do that. You better keep your promise."_

_"Wish me luck!"_ Alex's said, as her eyes began to well up with tears.

Hale's eyes were starting to fill up too. _"Alex, my dear, you are not the kind of lady who needs luck! But good luck, to both you and your child!"_ Hale said, as a lump formed in his throat.

With that, they said their goodbyes. The airline ground crew proceeded to wheel Alex inside the gate. With a worried look on his face, Hale followed her with his eyes until she disappeared inside the terminal. He waited a few minutes, and then he left.

* * *

_**ALEX'S ROOM IN BUDAPEST, HUNGARY**..._

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the huge gust of wind coming from outside her window. Forecast said 70 % chance of snow later today. _Yippie!_

It's too early get up. Besides, she's not doing anything today. She can afford to stay in bed late, even all day if she wants to.

She made a mental note to call Hale and Iola later. Just to catch up and to let them know how much she misses them. Alex then pulled the duvet over her head and went back to sleep.

* * *

~_**End of Chapter One**_~

* * *

_****Delighted that I got a lot of positive reviews from my previous ficlet, "Copenhagen". This inspired me to write a sequel, of sorts. Not a lot has been said about Hale's character from "Point Blank". Just that he's a good friend of Neal and Mozzie and that he has quite fond of Alex. So I decided to expand on that. I tried my best not to stray too far from the sidewalk though, so to speak. Hoping to get some positive feed backs from the readers for this chapter. In the mean time, I'm trying to find inspiration for the succeeding chapter(s). New characters will be introduced, including of course the baby. I haven't decided yet whether it will be a boy or a girl. Again, waiting for inspiration. Many thanks for taking time to read this chapter ****_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

A few hours later, Alex woke up to a knock at her door. Four knocks, to be exact. Alex knew who it was. _Aretha_.

She always knocked four times. _Not three, not five, always four times._ It her little code. _"Hold on!"_ Alex shouted. _"You know damn well I can't move that fast! I'm as big as a house, for Christ's sake!"_ Alex managed to find her mukluks and put them on. Then, she waddled towards the door and opened it.

Standing by the door was her tall, raven-haired friend, Aretha. "_Well, it's about time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty!"_ said Aretha in her distinctive English accent. "It's past ten o"clock! That's late, even for you, innit?" she said with a smile.

Alex is always suspicious when she sees Aretha smile. She arched eyebrow, _"You're up to something. What is it?"_ she asked.

Aretha's smile grew bigger. _"You'll see. Put your robe on. Let's go downstairs. Go on!"_

_"Just tell me what it is!"_ Alex said with feigned irritation.

Aretha's smile grew even bigger. She was enjoying this. _"It's a surprise!"_ With that, she turned to the door and left the room.

Alex put her robe on and followed her. _"A surprise, great! Just great!"_ Aretha was one big surprise from the moment they first met.

* * *

_FLASHBACK TO MONTHS BEFORE, IN BUDAPEST AIRPORT..._

Alex looked around for an attendant that can help her to a taxi that will take her to a hotel. She didn't have much to carry, but given her current situation, the slightest bit of movement hurt. She needed help, badly.

_"Alexandra Hunter?"_ asked the distinctive female voice from behind her.

Alex turned to see who it was. She looked at her. The woman was tall and fit, in her late thirties, with long black hair tied into a ponytail. Reluctantly, she answered, _"Yes?"_

The woman then abruptly said _"No! It's Anja Gardner now, remember?"_ Her accent wasn't Hungarian. It's British. Estuary English, to be precise.

_"How did you know that?"_ Alex snapped at her.

_"Relax, sweetheart! Hale sent me."_ the woman reassured her.

Alex just shot her an icy look. The woman continued, _"What, did you really believe that Hale will just ship you off to a foreign land on your own to fend for __yourself,"_ and in a softer tone _"And your child?"_ Alex gasped after hearing that.

_"It's okay. Your secret is safe with me. I'm here to help. Not like I could say no to a good friend like Hale. He only told me because he knows I don't like to go into things blindly."_ the woman stated, as she motioned to one of the attendants to help carry the bags. The woman proceeded to push Alex's wheelchair.

Then it occurred to Alex, _"Wait a minute! I don't even know you!"_ Alex said slightly raising her voice.

The woman replied softly, _"Shhh! Not so loud, dear!"_ Without stopping, she said _"Right now, I'm Greta Gardner, your sister. Now hush! We'll do formal __introductions later!"_ she promised.

Alex still wasn't convinced, but she let the subject drop for now. For some reason, Hale trusts this woman, and she trusts Hale. That's good enough for her.

They kept going. They stopped right next to what Alex assumed was the woman's car. Not just any car, it was a **2001 Mercedes Benz E55 AMG**. _Not bad_, Alex thought. _The girl's got taste!_

One attendant put the bags in the trunk, another one helped Alex get in the back seat of the car. As soon as she was all settled in, '_Greta_' gave the men a their tips, got into the driver's seat, started the car and drove.

After minutes of silence, '_Greta_' spoke first. _"Alright, introductions, as promised. My name is Margaretha Deveraux. You may call me Aretha for short. __I'm a friend of Hale's. I'm what you would call a 'procurement specialist'. I can __procure whatever you want, wherever it is, whenever you need it! For a price, of course! I mean, my services will cost you, but you get what you pay for!"_ Aretha continued to talk as she drove. _"Alright, your turn!"_

Alex took a moment before she replied. _"Well, as you already know, my name is Alexandra Hunter. You may call me Alex. I'm in the 'moving business'. I know people who knows people who robs rich people."_ she said, still unsure whether to trust Aretha.

Alex looked at her through the rear view mirror. _"So tell me, Aretha, how much is it going to cost Hale for this 'service' of yours?"_

Aretha gave her a puzzled look. _"Oh, this! No, sweetheart, this one is strictly pro bono!"_ She saw that Alex didn't seem convinced. _"I owe Hale. He saved my life years ago when we pulled a London job."_ She continued, _"You mean a lot to him and his family. I'm honored that he entrusted you unto my care."_

After a few more miles of driving, she made a turn and drove inside the gates of an estate built on a cliff overlooking the Danube River.

* * *

Aretha stopped the car in front of a beautiful Gothic Tudor mansion. Alex looked at the place with awe as she was was help out of the car by a middle-aged gentleman.

_"Welcome to Vadzel! You fancy it?"_ Aretha asked. _"This place used to be the vacation home of the Duke Andrassy. I won it from him on a baccarat game in Monaco. Let's go __inside."_ Aretha motioned to the entrance of the manor.

The man from earlier then wheeled Alex into the manor. _The Duke Andrassy_, Alex thought. _I've always wanted to dance with a duke! she thought._

The interior of the manor had Alex even in more awe. The place had an elegant design, filled with antique vases and expensive art works. _Neal Caffrey would love to live here!_

Alex was too busy surveying the place that she didn't even notice the middle-aged lady walk into the room until she was standing in front of her.

Aretha introduced her, _"Alex, this is Edina. That one over there,"_ she motioned to the man who helped Alex earlier, _"is her husband, Jakob They live here too. They take care of the place when I'm gone. If you need anything and I'm not here, you can ask them for help."_

Aretha then turned to Jakob and Edina, _"Jakob, Edina, this is Alex. She'll be living __here in the manor as my guest, until further notice." _They exchanged pleasantries and helped Alex up the stairs. They then showed Alex the room she'd be staying in.

* * *

Inside her room, Alex struggled to keep her jaw from dropping. _This room is bigger than my whole apartment back in New York!_ Alex thought as she toured the room.

In it was a beautiful fireplace, a luxurious walk in closet, an elegant bathroom, a terrace with a parapet and a view of the Danube, and a huge bed that is so soft it's like made of clouds. Alex felt like a princess.

_This entire place is like a fairytale castle, all that's missing is a moat!_ _This is all too good to be true!_ she thought.

That last part made Alex stop. _Too good to be true_. She may have to do a little digging in the morning, find some info regarding a certain Margaretha Deveraux. For now, Alex wanted to sleep in her 'princess' bed.

* * *

The next day, Alex made a phone call to her friend who happened to be in the 'information business'. What she found out worried her. She went to find Aretha to confront her. She found her in the library.

Aretha looked surprised to see her. _"Well, hello, Alex! I hope you-"_ Alex held out her hand to interrupt her.

_"Listen, here, lady! Like you, I don't like going into things blindly either! So I had a friend look you up! And you know what? That raised a lot of flags from different sorts of people, and most probably put my friend at risk! Not to seem ungrateful, but I don't want to get mixed up with someone who could put me and my child in danger!"_ Alex said angrily.

Aretha walked towards her. _"Alex, you need to calm down, please! I can explain everything."_ she said.

This made Alex angrier. _"Don't tell me to calm down, you-oww!"_ Alex grabbed her belly and yelled in pain.

Just then, Aretha noticed the blood running down in between Alex's thighs, _"Oh my God, Alex! You're bleeding!"_ She helped Alex to a chair and called Edina to have Jakob get a doctor.

Aretha went back to Alex to comfort her. At this point, Alex was on full on panic mode. She tried her best to calm Alex down. _"It's going to be alright, sweetie. Just keep calm. The doctor will be here soon!"_

* * *

Later, the doctor came out of Alex's room. He told Aretha that the baby was in distress, due to the mother's stress caused by the combination of her recent injuries, jet lag and high blood pressure. But he reassured her that both Alex and the baby are fine will stay that way as long as Alex got enough rest and relaxed a bit.

The doctor then gave her Alex's prescription with specific instructions on when and how to take her medication. Before the doctor left, Aretha reassured him that his instructions will be followed to the letter.

* * *

That night, Aretha went to Alex's room to make sure that she had already eaten and had taken her meds. She saw Alex staring out the window. _"Alex, how are you feeling?"_ she asked.

_"Just peachy! The world is my oyster!"_ Alex retorted.

Aretha sat down to the chair next her bed. _"Now, now! The doctor said you should relax, for your own sake and the baby's."_ She saw Alex's face softened when she mentioned the baby. She knew that Alex would do anything for her child.

_"Look, Alex. I'm not really a bad person. I mean, I do illegal things, yes, but I'm not evil! If it will give you peace of mind, I will tell you who and what I really am! I'll answer any of your questions!"_ Aretha assured her.

_"Yes, actually, that might give me some peace of mind." _Alex replied.

Aretha began to tell Alex her story. _"Remember when I told you that I was a 'procurement specialist'?" _she asked.

"_Yes_." Alex replied. _"You can procure whatever I want, wherever it is, whenever I need it!"_ Alex couldn't help but smile a little. _"So, you are that good, huh?"_ Alex asked.

_"Oh, I'm very good at what I do! Sometimes, a little too good. That's when I attract all the unwanted attention."_ Aretha replied, with a hint of regret in her voice.

Alex asked her, _"What is it exactly that do you do?"_

"_Almost everything, I suppose. I'm a grifter, a thief, a forger, a hacker, you name it! I do whatever is necessary to get the job done! And I do it quickly, quietly and __efficiently!_" Aretha answered.

Alex asked her, _"And this 'unwanted attention' that you speak of, they come from who, exactly?"_ She saw the reluctance in Aretha's eyes, _"Come on! You said you'll answer any of my questions! Who?" _she pressed.

Aretha gave in, _"Various covert international government agencies."_ she reluctantly blurted out.

Alex looked at her incredulously. _"You're a spy?" _she asked.

Aretha shook her head. _"No, I'm a spy's go-to-girl!"_ She saw that Alex looked confused, so she continued. _"I get them anything they need. In return, they __give me money or protection. It's quid pro quo! See, nobody's supposed to know any of this. That's why when your friend looked me up, it set off all sorts of alarms!"_ she explained.

Aretha saw that Alex had a worried look on his face. _"Don't worry, you're friend is fine!"_ Aretha reassured her.

Alex let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Aretha. _"So, what, you're like a modern day Mata Hari or something?"_ she asked.

_"Well, I've never been called that but yes, I guess sometimes I am! But not all the time!" _Aretha said as she laughed.

"_Oh, great_!" Alex said sarcastically. _"Just my luck! I'm pregnant, injured and all alone in a foreign land, and all I have is a part-time international spook!"_ she said with a mixture of irritation and deep sadness in her voice.

To Alex's surprise, Aretha held her hand and said, _"Look at me! I may not be perfect, but I'm here for you! I'm here to help you, so let me! You are NOT all alone, Alex! Do you hear me?"_

* * *

_FLASH FORWARD TO WINTERTIME IN VADZEL..._

"_Alex? Alex! Can you hear me?"_ Aretha's voice snapped Alex back into the present.

_"I said your surprise is in the music room! Come on, let's go!"_ Aretha told her. Alex followed Aretha, the stranger who she now regarded as a friend, into the music room. Aretha just loved the look on Alex's face once she saw her surprised.

_"Oh my God!"_ Alex gasped. _"It's beautiful! Thank you, Aretha!"_ she said with great emotion. Aretha's surprise for Alex stood right beside the piano. It was a Christmas Tree, beautifully trimmed, with presents underneath.

_"Oh, it wasn't just me! Jakob and Edina helped!"_ Aretha said.

Alex expressed her gratitude to the couple as well.

_"Hold on, it's not finished! Miss Hunter, will you do the honors?"_ Aretha said as she handed Alex the Angel tree topper. _"Oh, and don't forget to make a wish!"_ she added.

Jakob helped Alex put the Angel on top of the tree. _"I did make a wish but I'm not gonna tell you what it is!"_ Alex said with a chuckle.

_"That's fine!"_ said Aretha. _"Edina, the refreshments, please!"_ She looked at Alex and said _"Relax, it's just eggnog flavoured coffee and some crumpets! Like __I'd make a __pregnant woman drink alcohol, at this time of the day no less! I'm not daft!" _They all laughed.

Jakob played the piano and they all sang Christmas carols, as they ate crumpets and sipped eggnog-flavoured coffee.

Alex looked at the people around her, she then realized Aretha was right. _I am NOT all alone, after all!_

* * *

_~**End of Chapter Two**~_

* * *

_**Footnotes**_ :

*This chapter went a little longer than I expected.

*In this chapter, I thought with Alex being in a foreign land, injured and pregnant, she could surely use a friend. Just like Neal, she needs a June and a Mozzie. I created Aretha cause I imagined she's like a younger version of June mixed with a tougher female version of Moz. Like a fairy godmother with ninja skills! I hope you enjoy reading about Aretha as much as I enjoyed writing about her.

*mukluks = slipper socks

*I'm not a car expert. I just remembered one of my brothers mentioning back then that he wanted a 2001 Mercedes Benz E55 AMG*

*Some parts of the Vadzel bit was inspired by scenes from "Pretty Woman" and "The Princess Diaries".

*In some countries, they trim their Christmas tree just days before Christmas.

*Still haven't decided if the baby will be a boy or a girl.

_*****Again, many thanks for taking time to read this chapter!*****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

__

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

After lunch, Alex went back to the music room, which now doubled as the Christmas room, while the others went on with the rest of their day. Aretha went out to meet with a 'client' about a potential 'case'. Edina had errands to run. Jakob said he'd be at the stables, if in case Alex needed anything. All of them have been so nice to her during her stay at the manor. Alex felt so blessed.

She went to the vinyl section of the music library to pick an album to play on the gramophone. Given the amount of Christmas carols they sang earlier, Alex was in the mood for something else. She decided to play a Nina Simone record, an artist who she and her mother had both held in highest regards. Music filled the air as **Nina Simone**'s _Feeling Good_ started playing. The song's lyrics struck a chord with her heart, as it always does. For her, the song had evoked such powerful memories and emotions. Not only because it was her mother's favourite song, but also because the song had gotten her through some difficult phases in her life. As the song played, she sang along.

_"It's a new dawn,_  
_It's a new day,_  
_It's a new life,_  
_For me_  
_And I'm feeling good ."_

To her, the song sounded like such a joyful declaration of optimism in the face of struggle. Alex had always been afraid of change. That was something she struggled with, especially after she found out that she was pregnant. This song somewhat gave her hope. And it somehow made some of her fears dissipate. After all, like what Aretha had said before, she was not all alone.

* * *

After the music had faded, Alex just quietly rested on her favourite French sofa as she stared at her beautiful Christmas tree and reminisced about how much her life had changed since her arrival in Budapest. The first few months she spent living in Vadzel had been peaceful and relaxing, something Alex would have normally abhorred since she had been so used to the noisy and exciting lifestyle she had previously lead back in New York City. She welcomed the peace and the calm as she recuperated from her injuries. She even learned to eat healthy, something she never would've done back in New York. It was good for her and the baby.

As the months progressed though, after her injuries had healed, she grew jaded and disillusioned. As huge as Vadzel was, she still couldn't help but feel cooped up. and it didn't take long before cabin fever set in. Jakob and Edina tried to keep her spirits up by giving her the grand tour of Budapest. She found it exhilarating at first, but after a while, even that got old.

She started asking Aretha about the cases she had been working on and the heists she had been planning. Even dropped a few hints from time to time that she'd be more than happy to help if Aretha ever needed it. Aretha was hesitant at first. She remembered that during the early stages of their friendship, the only thing Alex ever asked of Aretha was that she promised not to let her dangerous exploits get in too close proximity of Vadzel as it might put her & her child's well-being at risk, given the nature of Aretha's line of work. Aretha gave Alex her word that she would make sure that none of the dangerous parts of her lifestyle would ever touch them, and she wanted to stay true to her word.

Except, Aretha saw how depressed Alex got as the days went by. So she started to include her in planning some of her heists. Nothing that put Alex in any danger, but exciting enough to keep Alex from getting bored and keep her senses sharp. The two of them worked pretty well together. They had a natural rapport to them that reminded Alex of the times when she worked with Neal and Mozzie. Alex enjoyed the time she spent in helping Aretha plan jobs, especially cons and heists.

That went on until about a month ago. Now that Alex was in the late stage of her pregnancy, she spent the last few weeks nesting. She still needed a few things for the baby, who is due to arrive in a few weeks. She had finished decorating the nursery where the baby would be staying in, which was predominantly in gender-neutral colors of white and green since she doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl. Aretha once asked her why she had never bothered to find out the gender of the baby. She said that she doesn't care whether the baby is male or female, just as long as the baby was born healthy. Alex couldn't mask her excitement. Excitement mixed with fear. As daunting as it seemed, still, she couldn't wait to meet her baby.

* * *

Alex waited till after dinner before she made a phone call to Hale and Iola back in New York. She had promised to keep in touch with them and she intended to keep it. They were her godparents, after all, her parents' best friends. Hale and Iola and their family were the only people she had in her corner when she was growing up, till she met Neal and Mozzie. It had been a while since she had talk to the couple and she was so thrilled to hear about news from back home.

Iola was so happy to hear Alex's voice. She asked about the baby and shared stories of her own pregnancies so Alex would know what to expect once she gives birth. Iola pretty much filled the gap that Alex's mother left after she died. Alex had always thought of Iola as her second mom. She was so glad that Iola was there for her, so to speak, especially during these trying times. It felt good to have someone to talk to who's had first hand experience with pregnancy.

They talked for a while until Iola finally handed the phone over to Hale. He was just as glad to hear from Alex as Iola was, but something in his voice seemed different. It hinted trouble. Something was up.

"_Hale, what is it? Is something wrong? You know you can tell me."_ Alex asked him.

_"Nothing, my dear. Why would you think that?"_ Hale replied.

_"You seem to be preoccupied with something. Now tell me, what's the problem? Is it Iola? She seemed fine when I talked to her! How about you? Are you alright?"_ Alex's voice was filled with worry. She couldn't bear to think of anything bad happening to the family she had come to love as her own.

_"No, no, Alex! We're alright! We're all fine!"_ Hale tried to keep her calm. He knew he couldn't hide anything from Alex. He took a deep breath and told her, _"Alex, my dear, it's about Neal."_

Alex heart skipped a beat when she heard Neal's name. _Neal. Oh, God!_ Now she really was scared. She struggled to maintain her composure. _"What about Neal, Hale? Has something happened to him?"_ she asked.

_"Something's about to."_ Hale replied. _"One of my old contacts told me that the FBI are looking into him." _he continued.

_"So what? They've always been looking into him."_ Alex said. He replied in a worried tone,

_"They've been paying strict attention into his recent activities. There's this agent assigned to his case, **Agent Peter Burke**. He has made Neal his own pet project. I looked into him, and Alex, this guy is good. Really good. He's very intelligent and extremely thorough. My contact believes that the FBI is really closing in on Neal. One small slip and he's toast!" _The tone of Hale's voice really worried Alex.

_"Have you told Neal about this?"_ she asked.

_"Of course I have! You would think that he'd listen. But you know Neal, he can be such a child sometimes. He thinks of this as a challenge, like a big game of cat and mouse!"_ Hale replied.

How quickly Alex had forgotten, Neal Caffrey is his own worst enemy. Many times he had been told to grow up, but never really have.

_"Then tell Mozzie! Surely he'll listen to Moz, for crying out loud!"_ Alex was practically in tears with worry.

Hale did his best to calm her down. He promised that he would talk to Mozzie, although he wasn't too sure that even he could make Neal listen to reason. With that, Hale and Alex said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

* * *

Alex went to bed but couldn't really sleep. She was worried for Neal. Neal was smart but often times brazen and too fearless for his own good. If this Agent Burke was as good as Hale said he was, it may only be a matter of time before Neal gets caught by the FBI.

_God, I really hope Moz talks some sense into him!_ She couldn't fathom anything bad ever happening to the father of her child. She tossed and turned the whole night and it wasn't until dawn when she finally got some restless sleep.

* * *

The next day was the day before Christmas. Everyone was in good spirits. Everyone except for Alex, who had been preoccupied all day. Aretha asked her what was the matter. Alex told her about her conversation with Hale about Neal. Aretha told her that there was nothing that she could do from where she was and that she had much more important things to focus on.

Aretha wasn't so sure that she had gotten through to her. So to distract Alex from her worries, she suggested that they all go to the town square later in the evening to listen to the Christmas carolers perform.

That evening, Aretha and Alex, dressed in their lovely winter garbs, along with Jakob and Edina, arrived in the town square just in time. The performers were about to start the Advent concert. Alex was deeply moved as she listened to their beautiful voices. Her heart longed for the family and friends from back home who she didn't get to spend this Christmas with this year. Her eyes welled up as she continued to listen to their performance. Every note and every line of every song seemed to touch her soul.

By the time the concert was over, tears were streaming down her face. Aretha noticed that she was more upset now than before and asked if she was alright. Alex just smiled and blamed it on hormones. Jakob moved to get the car. They were headed back to the manor for Christmas Eve supper. While walking, Alex felt this distinct popping sensation, followed by a sudden gush of water that uncontrollably leaked out of her and was now running down her thighs.

_Oh no!_ Alex thought. Out loud she called, _"Aretha! I think my water just broke! The baby's coming NOW!" _

_

* * *

_

__

**_~End of Chapter Three~_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Footnotes**_ :

**_***I was disappointed by the outcome of this chapter myself. Some people may find it confusing. Apologies if it seems long, incoherent and disorganized.***_**

*I'm a big fan of **Nina Simone**'s works. In my head, she is an artist that Alex idolizes in the same manner as Neal Caffrey was a fan of the **Rat Pack**.

*_Timeline explanation_ : Alex arrived in Budapest when she was two months pregnant. It took about six weeks for her broken leg to heal. She worked with Aretha when she was four months pregnant up until after the seventh month of her pregnancy. Then she took her "maternity leave".

*Budapest is six hours ahead of New York City.

_*****Again, many thanks for taking time to read this chapter!*****_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

* * *

_"What?"_ A startled Aretha asked Alex. _"What do you mean the baby's coming now? I thought you said the baby's not due for at least three more weeks!" _Aretha's usual cool, calm and collected demeanor was gone and in her face now showed fear and panic.

Alex had to laugh at that. Her friend Aretha, who's had her share of dangerous encounters. This is the same woman who had participated in a high-speed pursuit while escaping the clutches of the **Dublin** Metropolitan Police, the same one who single-handedly fought off the Royal guards of the Verdala Palace in **Malta** with a cutlass and a smile, the same one who laughed and spat in the faces of her torturers when she got nabbed in **Myanmar**, all that and countless of other sticky situations from jobs she had done in the past. This brave woman is now standing in front of her, panicking and not knowing what to do.

_One baby about to be born, and now she's scared! _Alex chuckled. _"Well, obviously the baby can't tell time yet!"_ Alex joked just to ease the tension.

Jakob helped her get inside the car_."Let's just get me to the hospital! I would hate it if I had to give birth to my child in a Bentley!"_

* * *

The drive to the hospital was torturous for Alex. When they arrived at the hospital, Alex was ushered into a room, and Aretha was sent to register her. By the time Aretha returned, Alex was already gowned, examined, hooked up to monitors, and was now arguing with the nurse. Alex turned to Aretha,

_"Can you please tell them to find me a God damn anesthesiologist!" _she yelled.

_"Don't curse! The baby can hear you now!" _It was Aretha's turn to joke now to keep Alex calm.

The nurse told them it was too early to give Alex anything for the pain. Then the nurse left to fetch the doctor. The doctor arrived later and examined Alex again. He said that Alex would probably deliver within the next 3-4 hours, and to try to relax as much as possible. He would be around to check on her in another hour or so.

_Try to relax?_ Alex wanted to hit the doctor.

_"Is there anything I can do for you right now, sweetie?" _Aretha asked.

_"Yes, actually, there is." _Alex replied.

_"Name it." _said Aretha.

_"Find Neal Caffrey and castrate him! Make him a eunuch! Make sure that he doesn't do this to another woman ever again!"_ Alex was yelling really loud now.

_"Uhm, I was thinking more in the lines of ice chips and a cool rag for your forehead, dear." _Aretha said as she wiped the sweat from Alex's brow.

Between contractions and the pain, Alex was angry and hurting and sick and was rather rude to anyone who entered the room. Jakob and Edina walked in, and when they tried to greet her, she yelled _"Shut Up! Don't talk to me!" _She did asked for forgiveness shortly after and was forgiven by the couple.

* * *

After a while, the pain started to get worse. _Where was the nurse? I want those meds now!_ The nurse came back and gave her an IV. The nurse had trouble finding a vein. Another nurse checked the internal contraction monitor and found out that Alex was at 8cm. The nurse said it was too late to give her drugs. Boy, did Alex complain. They called the doctor in a hurry.

They then moved Alex to the labor and delivery room. Two doctors arrived and Alex was maneuvered into '_position_'. She was fully dilated and was told to push. After several attempts at pushing, Alex almost gave up. For her, it was one of the hardest part of the labor. It took her awhile, but the delivery room nurse was great in helping her. She told Alex how to focus and how to push.

"_Okay, Alex, push with the next contraction."_ she was instructed by one of the doctors.

Alex held her breath, put her chin to her chest and pushed. With each contraction, she pushed three or four times. Between each contraction came the terrible cramping. Sometimes she whimpered, but mostly Alex was silent. She no longer had the energy to yell, curse, or cry, or do any of the things she did earlier. Finally, after one last push, Alex felt the baby slide into this world and saw the doctor lift him up.

_"It's a boy!" _the doctor said as he cut the umbilical cord.

Alex began to shake uncontrollably and cry. She then laughed with amazement. Her son was born at **12:25 AM, December 25th.** The other doctor gave her son a check up. He weighed 9lbs 15oz. and was 19.5 inches long.

* * *

Later, back in the recovery room of the maternity ward, Alex stared in awe of baby in her arms. There was no doubt that the boy was **Neal Caffrey**'s son. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He is the best Christmas present she could ever have. _My beautiful baby boy!_ Alex knew exactly what to name him. Just then, Aretha entered the room after she was told it was okay to go see Alex and the baby.

_"Aretha, come here and meet my son!" _she said as Aretha moved closer.

_"Margaretha Deveraux, I'd like to formally introduce you to __**Nicholas Leopold Hunter**__." _she said.

_"Oh my God, Alex! He's so beautiful!" _Aretha gushed.

_"Isn't he just? I made him from scratch!" _Alex beamed with pride. Aretha arched an eyebrow

_"With a little help from the father." _she said.

_"Nope, I'm fairly certain that I did all the work!" _Alex boasted.

And they both laughed. Outside, they heard the hospital staff singing **Silent Night**.

_"Merry Christmas, Alex!" _Aretha greeted her.

_Merry Christmas, Aretha!" _Alex replied.

Then, Nicholas opened his eyes. Alex gave him a gentle kiss on his fore head. She then tearfully whispered to him, _"Hello, Nicholas! I'm your Mama. Welcome to the world, my little darling! I am glad you were born. You are healthy, you are safe, and you are loved!_ "

* * *

~FINI~

* * *

_**Footnotes**_ :

*****A short but sweet ending to this story, I think. Thank you to all who had read this roller coaster storyline .*****

*Originally wrote that Aretha was in the delivery room with Alex, but changed my mind. I didn't think it would be fair to Neal.

*The details from the delivery scene was based on the experiences of my older sister and my sister-in-law.

*The name Nicholas has a double meaning...after St. Nicholas because the baby was born on Christmas Day, and as you may all know, after Nick Halden, one of Neal Caffrey's favourite aliases.


End file.
